guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
Guild versus Guild
公會戰 Basics As the name says, Guild versus Guild (GvG) matches are fought between two guild parties. Guild matches take place as either: * Rated matches in the official guild ladder. * An unrated "friendly match". * An unrated guild scrimmage between members of the same guild or alliance. * As part of the Guild Wars Factions Championship (GWFC). Matching When setting up you can choose to challenge a specific guild in an unrated match or set up an automatic, rated guild match. Unrated matches will not affect either guilds' rating or rank, regardless of the outcome. For automatic matches, Guild Wars will try to match similarly rated guilds against each other, but will eventually match guilds of disparate ratings if necessary. Guild matches can only be started with a party of at least four members from the guild including the guild leader or an officer and three other non-guest members. The team with the higher ranking will be designated the attacker, while the team with the lower ranking will be defending. On the rare occasions that guilds are of equal rank, the team with the higher win/loss ratio is designated as the attacker. The Playground GvG battles take place on the Guild Islands. Each guild island features two bases and a flag stand in the center area. The guild with higher guild rating is assigned the part of attacker, thus the lower rated guild (or defending guild) plays in their own hall. On most maps the attacker has a slightly weaker position (for example, fewer NPCs or lower ground). Depending on the type of Guild Hall there may be additional strategic features like catapults, gate switches and more. Read the Guild Island Description for details. Objectives The objective of a GvG match is to kill the opposing team's Guild Lord, an NPC character, who is sitting in the opponent's base and has several other NPCs who guard him. If the Lord is killed, that Lord's team loses. Alternatively, if an entire team has -60% Death Penalty, that team loses. In GvG battles each guild has a flag that spawns in or near their base. Putting your guild's flag in the flag stand (usually near the island center) and holding it for more than 2 minutes will give your guild a 10% morale bonus. Note: In a GvG match all dead players and the Guild Thief (but no other NPCs) will automatically be resurrected by the Resurrection Shrine in their base every 2 minutes. (Provided their Death Penalty hasn't reached the maximum of -60%. At that point a player can only be resurrected by another party member.) Team Setup Both teams in a GvG match consists of five to eight players (In which half of the team must be part of the guild, henchmen don't count as part of the guild), plus several NPCs. These NPCs guard their own team's base: *Archers (Ranger) *Footmen (Warrior) *Bodyguard (Elementalist) *Guild Lord (Warrior/Ranger) *Knights (Warrior) Furthermore, in maps with locked gates, each team has an NPC Guild Thief who is able to open the locked gate to the opponent base. Aggression 公會戰的最終目標是擊敗公會領主"Guild Lord", 位於公會大廳中被為數所多的NPCs守護著, 如領主被殺死, 被殺那一方的隊伍便判定為敗北。(如隊伍全部人員為-60%死亡懲罰, 也會判定為敗北。) 當公會戰進行到28分鐘時, 系統"Aggression"會把Aggression值最高的隊伍為勝利者。 公會戰之中會有一旗座, 隊伍把自己所屬的旗子插上以佔領該旗座, 維持2分鐘後便獲得士氣提升。 Aggression 說明 Aggression為最近更新之公會戰系統, 於28分鐘時自動判定Aggression為最高的隊伍屬勝利者。 Aggression系統有以下計算法: 對公會領主所造成的每1點傷害 = 1點Aggression值 每個加持或武裝魔法於自己公會領主身上 = '-50點Aggression值' 注意:偷取生命(武器配件)及'生命減衰效果'不會計算在Aggression值之中 Rewards The winning guild members gain faction and guild rating, while the losing guild loses guild rating. The winning guild members gain more faction the higher rated their guild is. The rating changes depend on the relative ranking of the guilds involved. If a guild with a high rating defeats one with a low rating, neither guild's rating will change much. If the lower rated guild wins, however, the change will be much larger. The change for two similarly rated guilds will fall between these extremes. This is because the Guild Wars ladder rating uses an Elo rating system which means that how many kills or deaths you managed and how long you played for are not taken into account, only the overall result is. External Links *The Official Guild Ladder (Top 1000) Category:Glossary